Pokemon: The Dungeon Crawlers
by MaybeLastYear
Summary: Impulse is a Snivy that is still quite young. He has had a dream since he was a hatch-ling of a Pokemon. He wants nothing more than to become a Dungeon Crawler, one who experiments inside Mystery Dungeons for scientific gain. Now, Impulse's dream is closer than ever. But while Impulse waits for the ceremony, his outbursts become worse and worse. Will Impulse be selected or not?
1. 1-A Choice is Made

**Hello there. Welcome to my story. As you might expect, the purpose of this story is to entertain. Not just you, reading this, but it makes me happy as well. I enjoy thinking of these characters, creating and molding their personalities. And so does Impulse, apparently. Anyway, this world of mine has been an idea of mine for quite some time, about one year. I believe I am ready to communicate these ideas to the internet. This story takes place about 200 years after the main storyline of** _ **Pokémon: Super Mystery Dungeon.**_ **So if you've played that game, some of this should seem familiar. But time has been beneficial to some Pokémon, and harmful to others.**

 **I love Pokémon. I love this world. So here you go. A free ticket into this world of mine. I have already started having fun. And, nothing would make me happier, or more satisfied, than if you join me on this ride. Now then, shall we begin?**

 **World 1-1: Dreams, Anger and Fluffiness**

It was another ordinary day in Lively Town. The Pidgey and Spearow flew harmlessly overhead, not a single care weighing them down. The multicolored houses below held countless Pokémon, organized by their primary type. An intense rumble match had just started in the steel-walled stadium, which was shaped like a coliseum. Far behind the housing was a forest, in which two specific Pokémon currently dwelled.

` NightMyst was her name. She had hidden her home deep in the dense trees and shrubs, attempting to hide her nighttime habits. Today she woke up later than usual, but this didn't bother the lunar goddess. She stretched her paws out and yawned. Once she was, what she considered, "fully awake;" she started hovering a few inches above the ground. She accomplished this with her immense psychic power. Once this was done, she used this power to teleport herself straight out of the forest.

Impulse, the local grass snake, didn't call this forest home. He just sometimes slept there when he needed to be alone. He usually had problems waking up, much more so than NightMyst. With a reluctant groan, he stretched himself out from the comfortable little coil position, that all grass snakes sleep in. Once he was straight, he used his hands to push himself onto his tiny little feet. Not having psychic abilities meant he had to walk out of the forest. Impulse looked around, trying to find a mark in the trees.

He saw it after about two minutes of searching. A piece of the bark was torn off of a nearby tree. Impulse had done this a long time ago, so that he would know exactly what direction to travel when he needed to get back to the town. He walked past the tree, but he decided to take one last look at this mystical place before he left.

The clearing had about twenty to thirty berry trees, each bearing a different fruit. These trees were planted in a perfect circle around a circular pond. The pond's water was so clear, one could easily see to the bottom of it. This water was also so pure, so tasty. Impulse adored drinking it before he slept. When he did, he would have the most wonderful dreams. Just thinking about this made him sleepy. Fortunately, the walk out of the forest requires just enough energy to flow so that it wakes him up.

Impulse left his sanctuary, happy this place had only been discovered by himself. He walked through the forest at a pace that other Pokémon would consider running. Snivy were notoriously fast, and they evolve into the fastest grounded Pokémon in existence, Serperior. Impulse was also a special case, having a "perfect" speed IV. He was the fastest Snivy alive! In battle, he could easily out-maneuver his foes, forcing them into taking a wild shot. He would then land a precise blow before repeating the process.

Impulse found amusement in participating and watching battles. It helped him de-stress after a hard day at school, and it allowed him to get his energy out so he could sleep. Sometimes it would make him mad, but not for long. He knew it didn't really matter. After a few minutes, Impulse should be back to his usual self.

Impulse was happy most of the time. Very few things will make him mad at you. When he does get angry, it is near impossible for him to think. At this point, almost any attempt to talk to him will result in a frenzied outburst of attacks. These episodes were few and far between, but created such a violent and disruptive maniac that his father sent him to a psychic. The psychic tried to tell Impulse that his anger was a choice, but he refused to change it. Believe it or not, he argues that, actually, it brings out the best in him.

News of Impulse's outbursts made him a feared icon in society, especially schoolchildren that couldn't understand him. This was Impulse's exact purpose: make Pokémon fear him, so that way they would leave him alone. This ideology of Impulse's caught the attention of the Cresselia, NightMyst. The lunar goddess started to watch Impulse at school, without him noticing. The way she did this was she made herself so small, Impulse couldn't see her. She then just had to teleport onto Impulse's body and the fun would begin. It was a tough task, being so small, but it was worth it. In doing this, she had learned lots about Impulse's personality and the things he likes.

As it turns out, the little Snivy wanted to be a Dungeon Crawler. A Dungeon Crawler goes and traverses the Mystery Dungeons, which were scattered across the entire planet, in the name of science. A Dungeon Crawler is reserved for the strongest, smartest, or most crafty individuals. As a Dungeon Crawler, you cannot be afraid to try new things. Experimentation is the key personality trait of every Dungeon Crawler, Dungeon Analyzer, and Dungeon Master.

But these jobs are not something that one just signs up for. The three groups get together to choose a new Pokémon for each position every three years. Actually, a Dungeon Crawler was chosen one year, then a Dungeon Master would be selected and announced. The year after, a Dungeon Analyzer would be picked. These three jobs made up, what is known as, the Mystery Dungeon Scientists of the Expedition Society.

This wing was one of many different wings, each stationed on a different continent. Here on the Water Continent, the Mystery Dungeon Scientists were stationed. On the Grass Continent, there were the Rescue Teams, those who braved the Mystery Dungeons to revive and assist those who need help in or with a Mystery Dungeon. On the Air Continent was where the Great Historians dwelled. The Mist Continent held the Communications Center.

These weren't the only jobs available to Pokémon. There was a shop at every town, owned by the Kecleon family for generations. They had an immense stash of items useful for exploring Mystery Dungeons. They sold them to any Pokémon that wanted the items. There was also the Kangaskhan Café, where you could get vibrant berry juices, delicious sodas, and, not to mention, amazing meals. This was where Impulse usually went every day to get some soda before school.

Last night, Impulse forgot to take his PokeCoins (this world's currency,) to his hideout. So he had to go his mother's home and gather his stash of money. As Impulse exited the forest's shrubbery, a line of residential houses greeted him. Actually, the doors were on the other side. Impulse had to walk right between two of them before he knew which one to take.

On each house's roof was a symbol for a type. This was key, as the flooring of the houses would be slightly different for each house type. All 16 types were here, and Impulse's type, grass, was somewhere in the middle. There weren't actually any doors, but black doorways that seemed to go into nothingness. When Impulse approached the doorway of the grass house, a green light materialized in front of him. It then proceeded to explode into a grassy pathway in front of him, which gave way onto a wooden floor. Impulse happily went in.

Immediately coming to greet him was his mother, Leafisis. Upon seeing his mother, Impulse twirled on one foot, happy to see her. Impulse loved his mom. She was a very kind, laid back Serperior that enjoyed nothing more than a long, quiet day alone. She used to work at Kangaskhan Café, until her husband, Snowfang, got into a decent job in Serene Village as the school's Vice Principal. The two met while Leafisis was still working, and they instantly fell in love with each other. Four years later, they created an egg that eventually hatched into Impulse.

Impulse's father usually wasn't home when Impulse went to school. He was very stubborn, often not willing to compromise with anyone. He also had a short fuse. When it was lit, it would cause Snowfang to use Ice Fang on whoever made him mad, hence the name. Despite the fact that Ice Fang does double damage to Serperior, Leafisis still loved the Glaceon like nothing else.

Leafisis was holding a silver coin in her tiny, stubby little hands. It had the letter P engraved into it. This was a silver PokeCoin, worth three times a copper PokeCoin. Its precise value was one-hundred and eighty "P". "P" is the term used to discuss a PokeCoin's wealth. One soda from the café would cost 60 P. So, the coin Leafisis had would buy three sodas.

Impulse took the coin, but not before he gave his mother a hug with his own tiny little hands. Leafisis smiled at her child. After Impulse took the coin, a soft, somewhat raspy voice came from the Serperior's mouth. "Impulse," it called. Impulse looked up, staring into to her mother's eyes. Most could not stand to look at them, but Impulse was either amused or soothed by her glare. "My little biscuit, you left your backpack here!"

Impulse was shocked. Not only had he left his money, but his school supplies as well? Not a good start to Impulse's day. He was so angry, he smacked his head to the side with his left hand. If anyone else saw him, they would be concerned with Impulse's mental health. But Leafisis knew that this was just Impulse letting his anger out. When he was calmed down, Impulse looked around the home.

To his right was a trough, made of steel, hanging out of the wall. This was the water shaft, where Impulse and Leafisis could get some of the liquid they needed to survive. It was operated by twisting a plus-shaped handle on the wall, which would raise the steel barrier holding the water back. The water would pour in and fill up a large metal bucket that Impulse had made a while back.

On his left side was nothing but wall. Pure, wooden wall. It blocked the light outside, ensuring that sleeping during the day won't give the Photo synthesizers too much energy. That has happened to Impulse once, and he nearly got arrested by the police and sent to a Pokémon Center for mental rehab.

Behind Leafisis was a stairway leading to the bedroom, where Impulse's family slept. Impulse also sometimes slept here if he didn't have the energy to go all the way to his hideout. As his father liked to be somewhat cheap, they slept on piles of cotton rather than actual beds. Impulse liked the fluffiness, but Leafisis would rather sleep on the floor. The stuff would always seem to stick to her for some reason.

Impulse couldn't see his backpack, so he assumed it had to be upstairs. He started walking, and he could hear his mother opening the water shaft behind him. The stairwell was really half stairs, half ramp. Leafisis can't climb stairs without a hook to grab onto. Impulse ascended the stairs calmly, not caring what his mother was up to at the time. It only took four seconds for him to completely climb the stairs, and he saw his backpack in between the three makeshift beds.

As Impulse grabbed his backpack, he was hit with a jolt of energy. This would happen from time to time, and it's where he got his name. When this energy strikes him, he just does the first thing that comes to mind. This is usually a bad thing, as it's either disruptive or violent. Thankfully, the only one he's ended up hurting is himself and his mother. This time, it caused him to rush back to the ramp and slide down it. This surprised his mother.

Leafisis panicked when he saw Impulse going so fast. She felt a strong desire to stop from Impulse getting hurt. Even if it meant she took damage. Leafisis slithered directly in between Impulse and the exit, and Impulse came to a screeching halt just before he rammed into his mother.

"Please, Impulse!" his mother begged. "Calm down!" Impulse reluctantly sat down where he was, not even thinking of disobeying his own mother. It was at this point that he noticed the bottle of water she was holding with her vines. When Impulse seemed calm enough, she gave the bottle to Impulse. The vines retracted back into the Serperior's shoulders when Impulse put his hands on it. The bottle seemed a bit big for him. "You don't want to be thirsty during your test, right?"

 _Please, fool,_ Impulse thought, _I'm just about to go get some soda._ Leafisis wasn't very smart or logical, but she had definite skill and ability. She just didn't like using it. Not keen on making his mother sad, he accepted the water bottle being given to him. Impulse nodded in response to his mother's question.

Impulse swung his backpack onto the floor. He undid the clip that was holding it closed, and fed the water bottle into the opening. With some difficulty, he clipped it back up. Afterwards, he slipped the silver PokeCoin into a little pocket of the backpack. "Hey, mom?" Impulse said. His voice was actually somewhat high-pitched, and raspy like his mother's. "Thanks for doing so much for me."

"Impulse, you don't have to thank me." Leafisis shook her head. "I do this because I love you, and I want to see you succeed."

"Love you too! Bye!" Impulse trotted out of the doorway back into the outside world. Directly in front of him was the Arena, where Pokémon could partake in organized battles, or even rumbles. Impulse ignored this, as he didn't have time. He turned to his left, and dashed towards Kangaskhan café. He was about to enter the doorway, this one didn't have that sort of magic, when he saw another Pokémon enter the café.

It wasn't just any Pokémon that he saw. None other than NightMyst, the Dungeon Master, graced him with her presence. Impulse was stunned. He had never seen her before, and she looked beautiful. The moon-shaped helmet-like head she had was glistening in the morning sun. Equally reflective of the light were her lunar rings, majestically sparkling as she hovered through the air. Her purple body and tannish belly seemed to place a nice little bow on this spectacular spectacle of a Pokémon. Many times had her unrivaled beauty caused male Pokémon to be infatuated just by looking at her.

There are quite a few Pokémon that would give everything away for a chance to be in a relationship with NightMyst. Others were so affectionate, it made everyone else sick. While NightMyst didn't mind the affection, she didn't like the idea of getting into a romantic relationship with anyone. She made this painfully clear at last year's Dungeon Master ceremony. The new dungeon master seemed to seriously be in love with NightMyst for quite a while. After some time, SirNomsALot got used to being around her and the affection died down.

Impulse wasn't any exception to getting infatuated by NightMyst. But when he wanted to start rubbing her lunar rings, a bunch of different possibilities raced through his mind. The one his mind eventually fixed on was as follows: It might upset NightMyst to be rubbed there, and she might hate him for it, ruining Impulse's chances to become a Dungeon Crawler. So Impulse just stood there, hoping NightMyst didn't see him. She didn't, and Impulse entered the café.

The place was somewhat noisy with all the Pokémon talking about various things. Only one Pokémon, SirNomsALot, even noticed that she had entered. SirNomsALot waved at NightMyst, and shouted, "Over here, Sir!" NightMyst was the opposite of a "Sir," but didn't really care about it. SirNomsALot calls everyone Sir. NightMyst went over to the wooden table where the Mawile was sitting at. Impulse needed to be on his best behavior with them watching.

Very calmly, Impulse approached a square-shaped counter in the center of the room. Behind the counter, Chef Delphox was putting on what looked like some fireworks show to a Popplio and a Staravia. Also behind the counter, Kangaskhan VI (the sixth) was watching him approach. When Impulse was close to the stand, she spoke up.

"Impulse!" she said enthusiastically. "How are you doing!" Kangaskhan were known for having this sort of friendly, happy nature. She remembered every Pokémon that ever ordered something from this establishment. When Impulse failed to answer, she spoke once more. "The usual today?" she asked, reaching under the table and grabbing a glass bottle. Inside the bottle was a silver liquid. This was known as a Soda Pop. It tasted amazing and almost instantly restored battle damage, but it also had one additional effect on Impulse.

Nobody but chemists understand this, but the stuff in the Soda Pop actually calms Impulse down for a short time. He will become more willing to work, cooperate, and behave. The school he goes to usually doesn't allow soda in the building, but he has received doctor instruction to take it with him to drink. By Pokémon law, if the school doesn't comply with a psychic or doctor's orders, they will be charged a 1000 P fine. So the staff just lets him have it.

Impulse reached into his backpack and pulled out the silver coin his mother gave him. He placed it on the table and said, "Yes, please." Kangaskhan was a bit taken aback by this politeness. Impulse doesn't usually say please or anything like that. He's usually just a rude little fool.

"Why the sudden politeness?" Kangaskhan asked. Impulse pointed in the general direction of NightMyst and SirNomsALot. Kangaskhan took one look at where Impulse was pointing and understood. "I see." Little did he know, they were talking about Impulse and looking at him.

"So that's him," NightMyst explained to the Mawile. "He's the one I nominate for the Dungeon Crawler position next month."

"The green one?" SirNomsALot asked. "But sir looks quite young! Are you sure he can handle the responsibility?"

"I've had my eye on him for quite some time, and my suspicions have been confirmed. The kid's dream is to be a dungeon crawler. And he already knows what every item in existence does!"

"What will he bring to the team of current Dungeon Crawlers?"

"Two things. Speed and luck. Our current team has almost no Pokémon that are fast, and the one we do have is a Dungeon Analyst. And you can never have too much luck." SirNomsALot nodded, the giant mouth behind her bobbing up and down.

"I'll discuss this with the rest of the dungeon scientists. Meanwhile, sir, make sure he is mature enough to handle a job like this."

If Impulse had even heard a fragment of this discussion, he would have flipped out. No, really, he would be doing front flips and backflips and any other flip imaginable. But Impulse didn't hear them over the chatter of the other Pokémon. He had no idea that he had just been recommended to be something of his dreams. He took the Soda Pop off of the counter, and Kangaskhan took the coin he placed on the counter for him. Kangaskhan opened a drawer and placed the silver coin inside of it. He then took out two copper coins and handed those to Impulse.

"Thank you," Impulse said, putting the bottle on the floor and grabbing the coins. He shoved them into the pocket where he placed the silver coin before. Kangaskhan was smiling at Impulse.

"No," Kangaskhan thanked, "thank you for being so polite. It feels nice to get that in the morning." Impulse wouldn't show it, but these words had a profound effect on him. He took the Soda Pop and walked out of the door peacefully. Moments after he left the building, he got another burst of energy. He smacked the bottle in his hands on the ground. All it did was make a dent in the dirt.

Now it was time for Impulse to walk to school. He was running a bit late, but it didn't bother him. If he needed to, he could dash to the school and get there five minutes early. But this would eat up his energy, so he only did it when he absolutely needed to. This time, he simply walked a little bit faster than normal, walking right by the arena and onto a sandy pathway. Thankfully, there were no Mystery Dungeons between here and there.

As Impulse walked along the path, clutching the Soda Pop with both hands, his mind began to wander to the classes he had today. It was Thursday. This meant he had Algebra and English. Impulse loved math, but hated English. It figures he'd have them on the same day. He had a test today in English class, involving prepositions and prepositional phrases. Impulse didn't understand the point of learning all this. He believed that if one successfully communicates all intended ideas, the way you wrote it didn't matter. He even asked to drop the class a few times, but the staff said he needed all six years of English to graduate.

Impulse would often not do writing assignments because he felt they wouldn't produce a piece of writing that was worth the effort. "You cannot force great writing," Impulse would always say, "just like you can't force great music." He would argue that for a piece of writing would have to be inspired and done of one's free will, rather than assigned and done for no reason other than to get a reward. Impulse needed the process of creating and modifying characters, making new worlds, and he just couldn't do that with most assignments. His arguments made him a celebrity in his English classes over the years, but the teachers wouldn't agree with him, knocking every point away with one trick or another.

This was Impulse's third year of school. You were required to do at least six years of learning before you are considered an adult, and capable of making intelligent decisions. Math usually wasn't a problem for Impulse, but this year he had a teacher who he seriously didn't like. His name was Mack, and his species was Typhlosion. Mack liked Impulse, to an extent. He did not tolerate when Impulse's sudden outbursts would disrupt the entire class. Often when Impulse did this, he would be instructed to stay after class and discuss this with Mack. They would then get into an argument, but since Impulse was afraid of fire, he would always run when Mack lit up.

The school was finally in view. Impulse was ready to start the day. He was about fifty yards from the front door when he heard it. Bells chimed, creating a nice melody. This signified the start of class. Impulse was late. He dashed into the school building at top speed, barely entering before the door closed on him. With a sigh of relief, Impulse unscrewed the cap off his soda. He drank a small bit of it, and could instantly feel the relief from his anxiety. With this done, he headed to his math class.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **My goodness. I did it. I think this the best work I have created to this day. Never before have I read the story back to myself and could feel the energy I put into it. It's still not exactly professional, but I enjoyed writing this. I'm actually crying tears of joy as I type this. I'm just so proud of what I have created, what I have started. The adventure has begun. I promise you, this story will continue. This is a wonderful world I have created. I will protect it at all costs. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. With that said, I hope you have a nice day. 3**

 **Update 12-7-2016: First chapters are hard. I honestly think this chapter was over-glorified in my mind when I first finished it, and that's why I rushed it out. I haven't changed much, just a few misspellings and some word choice. Also, I took the name of Impulse's father, Frostbite, and gave it to a different Pokémon you'll see in the next chapter. His new name is Snowfang.**

 **I am splitting the story into multiple different arcs, each split into 4 to five different acts. Yep, this is going to be multiple stories, all taking place in the world of the Dungeon Crawlers. That is what I have now decided.**

 **P.S.- Expect a new chapter in a few days! I have written it entirely, it just needs to be proofread. I have to take the rest of the day to come down from the high of writing the thing, though. When it arrives, it will be better and longer than this one, I promise.**


	2. 2-Impulse, The Crazed Intellect

**Jeez, this took a while to write. I just have so much feeling to convey here, and it took thousands of words. They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, and once said the inverse is true. A thousand words creates a picture. According to this logic, we should have nine-and-a-half pictures here. But this is not the case. There are only five or six different pictures here in this chapter.**

 **In this chapter, you will say hello to our fourth main character! As you can see from the updated character list, there is now a Braixen in this story that we will follow as well.**

Impulse rushed through the hallways, trying his best to get to class in minimal time. However, he could only go so fast through these halls, as he didn't have the space to build up his momentum. He wasn't nearly at his top speed, not even to a quarter of his fastest. He only had to turn once, and that was just after he entered the building. Along the way to the math classrooms, Impulse passed by the school clinic, startling the nurse. The Sylveon leaped backwards, out of Impulse's supposed trajectory, while letting out a high-pitched yelp.

"Sorry!" Impulse said, without slowing down. Star barely heard him. She didn't say anything back, which was what Impulse expected to happen. Star just went through the steel door beside her. She already had a patient to deal with. There was no time for her to try and argue with Impulse.

Just past the clinic were the math classrooms. Impulse began to see four doors on each side of him. The doors on his left were slightly closer than the ones on the right. One by one, the doors were closed by the rooms' respective teachers. Impulse had to run all the way down to the end of the hall, as that was his classroom. When he finally reached the fourth door on the left, he saw Mack, his teacher, holding the door for him.

"Impulse," Mack's masculine voice sighed, "why are you late so often?" Mack tapped his big, tannish foot on the ground impatiently.

"I, told, you," Impulse tried to explain, gasping for breath between each word. "I. don't. sleep. at. home."

"Yes, we've been over this. It's not an excuse, Impulse. Just come on in." Impulse nodded, then walked into the classroom.

Dozens of eyes fixed on him when he entered the room. The pair Impulse noticed first belonged to a cute little Eevee named Fortuna. She was the daughter of the school nurse, Star. Some Pokémon would be intimidated by these stares, but to Impulse, they were just a mindless reflex of others. He thought nothing of it as he walked to his seat behind Fortuna. Upon reaching the desk, he swung his backpack around with his vines. It flung under his desk, making a thumping sound as it collided with the rocky floor.

This was when Impulse realized that the lid wasn't on the soda he was holding. He must have dropped it in the mad dash to this room. He didn't give it more than a second's worth of thought, placing it on the desk without complaint. With all of his stuff down, he could easily slide onto his chair. Sitting in this thing wasn't very comfortable for a Pokémon of his body structure, but he made it work. Impulse just slides his tail through one of the holes in the back of the chair. He was told these were there to make the chair more stable, but he believed that they were there for Pokémon like him.

"With that mishap out of the way," Mack spoke up, facing the classroom, "we shall begin today's lesson." Behind him was a wall composed of a strange black-ish material. Pokémon called it a blackboard, and it held writing from certain rocks until it was physically rubbed. It was a neat tool that really helped teachers write and draw things out for students. There was always something written on the board for this class when the students were let in.

On the upper left corner of the board was a hastily written agenda, detailing the plan of how this class was going to go. It read, "Review solving equations. Discuss EVs and IVs. Introduce damage calculation. HW: Damage calculation practice." Having the day's plans, ahead of time, benefitted Impulse; even though he would never admit it. He complained that he liked surprises and they let him contain himself.

Even though Impulse likes math, lectures are simply not enough to keep his mind busy. Impulse gets crazily disruptive when he is not occupied. Despite countless efforts to keep his mind to itself, some days he just can't be contained. No single coping mechanism suppresses all of his behaviors. This is because of a single, static reason: Impulse does not like being held down by social expectations. "It messes with my natural momentum, and that's not healthy for me," he says.

Coping mechanisms, like rubbing the desk in front of him (which he was doing right now;) only kept him busy for five minutes, at most. A task is only interesting to him when he first starts doing it. There is one exception to this rule, but Impulse doesn't currently have access to it. Eventually, he gave up trying to keep his vines to himself.

The cute little Eevee in front of him calmly took notes on the current review. Impulse, not even thinking about the consequences, brought his vines in front of Fortuna. She didn't even seem bothered by this distraction. Impulse, persisting on getting some sort of reaction, rubbed the little Eevee's head. There was still no response whatsoever from the little one.

You see, Fortuna was a prodigy in the psychological department. She memorized tons of thought patterns and behavioral counter-procedures. Impulse was a bit of a challenge for her at first, but then she realized that just ignoring whatever Impulse does will make him move on to someone else. She had yet to learn that there was only so long Impulse could just sit there. The he does some crazy stuff.

Thankfully, Impulse can predict these outbursts, as the feeling of energy is gradual instead of spontaneous. When he gets close to his "breaking point," he can just take a drink of his soda. When he does this, his brain settles down for a short time, breaking down the energy he's built up and storing it for when he can release.

Giving up on Fortuna, Impulse turned his body around. Facing the desk behind him, Impulse noticed another Pokémon, who was mindlessly sitting in his seat. He didn't have a single paper on writing stick out on his desk. The scatterbrained Ralts, Miller, sat there, trying to practice feeling the emotons of other Pokémon.

Ralts have the ability to sense how another Pokémon is truly feeling, even if they're trying to hide it. Miller wasn't very good at this, but he was certainly trying. In fact, his mother was the Psychic the Impulse was sent to a few months ago. Now Impulse was going to bother this one.

"Hi there!" Impulse whispered.

"Wha-?" Miller said, flinching. He wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him. With his thoughts shattered, he was jolted back into reality. He slowly rotated his head, trying to orient himself. Impulse giggled, amused at the Ralts' confusion. Miller faced Impulse and asked, "What's funny?"

"It's so easy to jar you," Impulse explained, still smiling. "Such a fool." Miller refused to be bothered by petty insults like this. He just tried to ignore Impulse, going back into the feelings zone. Impulse had little to do but listen to the lecture. He tried to keep himself busy by counting the wall's bricks, but quickly got bored of it. Every two minutes, he would have to take another sip of his soda. But even that could only hold him off for so long.

Impulse could feel his energy levels rising. He knew that something was about to give. Out of sheer desperation, he finished drinking his soda pop. It tasted great, but did nothing to help him mentally. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

He raised his hands over his head. Curling then up into fists, he brought them down onto his desk as hard as he could. The initial sound was almost nothing, but, because physics, the desk jumped up into the air. The noise of the desk rattling back onto the floor startled the whole class. There were a few gasps, and two yelps that came from the Helioptile twins. However, Impulse was inhaling and exhaling sharply. It made him seem more threatening than before.

The Doduo in the room hid his two heads under his desk. The Helioptile twins were frightened, even though they wouldn't show it to each other. Miller just stared at the Snivy. Starly stood on the back of her chair, ready to fight Impulse if necessary. Mack wasn't having any fighting in his class. He placed his hand on top of Starly. The flying-type looked at the teacher for a moment, before she hopped back into her seat.

"Impulse," Mack warned, "one more outburst like that, and you will be removed from class. Understand?" Impulse was gone from the holds of sanity. He responded with the first sentence that came to him.

"Great! That's what I wanted!" Impulse laughed, not even caring that the fire-type was getting upset. He laid on his chair with his back curling with it. He also placed his hands behind his head. Mack wasn't bothered by this unsafe position, because he knew Snivy were experts at contorting themselves. All Mack did was point at Impulse for a second. Impulse pointed back, making sure to mimic the exact length of time that Mack pointed. Mack sighed and shook his head. He knew it was better to not argue with the kid.

"Let's continue with the lesson." Mack said, walking back towards to the front of the room. "Now, can anyone tell me what an EV is?" Quite a few Pokémon raised their hands (Or beaks in Doduo's case), Impulse's hand being one of them. Mack decided to call on Impulse, for he almost never participated. Mack pointed towards the Snivy and said, "Yes?"

"Sir!" Impulse said, intentionally mimicking the habit of SirNomsALot, "EV stands for effort value." He moved his hands up and down as he talked. "It is the amount of effort one puts into perfecting a certain stat. The only stat without EVs is luck. Everything else can range from zero to two-hundred fifty-two. For every four EVs one gains, they increase the respective stat by one point. One Pokémon can have a maximum of five-hundred-and-ten effort points at any given time.

"Most impressive…" Miller said, so quiet that only he could hear. Impulse smiled, knowing that he was the only mon other than Mack that knew this information. Mack seemed mildly impressed, a small smile escaping him.

"Could you explain IVs too?" Mack offered. "If you know those."

"IVs are Individual Values. They are formed the instant a Pokémon's egg is created. There is no known way to change them, and they greatly affect stats. They range from 0-31. They increase the corresponding stat at level 100 by that amount."

Miller started clapping for Impulse. Everyone was clearly impressed by his knowledge, as they all joined in. Fortuna smacked her front paws together, Doduo and Starly stomped the ground, and the Helioptile twins just nodded in apprication. Even Mack clapped for Impulse. When the applause died down, Mack began to commend Impulse.

"Clearly, you know more than we thought. I bet you even know how to do damage calculation!" Mack was beaming. He had no idea that Impulse was actually smart until now. This was also a first, being the only time that someone knew a topic in advance. This was supposed to be the highest level of math he was allowed to take at this level, and he was destroying it.

Impulse would destroy every math test he would get, but it was early in the year, so Mack didn't have a chance to see that yet. Hence Mack thinking Impulse was an idiot trying to take this class. Now the fire-type had to rethink that, because Impulse was actually ahead of the game.

Impulse leaped at the chance to show his skills. "If I may, could I teach this?" Mack thought for a long time about this, as he crossed his arms. It was his job to teach this class, but he was kind of bored with it. Teaching the same thing twice a day gets old fast. So he thought now was the time to spice things up. Mack nodded and motioned for Impulse to come to the front of the class.

Impulse was ecstatic. He had never done this before, but he wanted to. Math was his best subject in school. He leaped out of his chair so eagerly, he landed on his stomach. This did not even deter him in the slightest, as he quickly got up and ran to the board at the front of the room. He held his hand out to Mack and asked, "Chalk, please!" Mack took the white rock off of his desk and dropped it in Impulse's extended hand. Impulse happily took the chalk, and turned towards the board. He started to explain damage calculation.

"Okay," Impulse said, writing the words damage calculation on the board. Impulse then turned to the rest of the class and ask them a question. "Now, before we calculate damage, we must calculate something else first. Does anyone know what that thing is?" Fortuna raised her paw in the air. Impulse pointed towards the Eevee and said, "You! Go!"

"Calculate the stats of the Pokémon first," Fortuna suggested.

"Correct!" Impulse wrote a dash next to the words he wrote, and then followed with stat calculation. Underneath that, he wrote a bunch of numbers and letters. ((2*B+I+E/4)*L)/100)N=S is what it read, and under that were four equals signs, each with a variable in the equation above. Impulse explained what this meant. "This is the accepted formula for stat calculation. B is the base stat value of the Pokémon, I is the IVs, E is the EVs, and L is the level. N is the modifier of the nature, which is either point-nine, one, or one-point-one. Let's do an example- My speed stat." He wrote some numbers next to the equals signs. It now read, B=63, I=31 E=212 L=19 N=1.1 S=.

While looking over his formula, Impulse realized he had made an error in an earlier statement. "Shoot!" he exclaimed, smacking his nose with his left hand. Turning back around to the other students, he attempted to correct his mistake. "Remember when I said EVs add one point for every four you aquir? Well, that only applies to a level 100 Pokémon. Sorry about that."

"You're doing fine, Impulse," Mack reassured. He was sitting at the corner of the room, where he must have moved his fluffy chair to. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. "We would have figured that out eventually. Just keep going."

"Yes, sir," Impulse nodded. He brought his attention back to the board. "Alright, so the trick here is to round down at three points. Otherwise you'll get some crazy decimal number. And those spots would be: after you divide the EVs by four, after you divide by one-hundred, and after you apply the nature multiplier."

Impulse went through the formula, explaining every little detail that came to him. When that was finished, he put up a new formula explaining the damage calculation. He taught the class himself, and he felt really good about it. When it was time to stop, as indicated by a single bell chiming, Impulse went back to his chair. Mack handed out a worksheet that was supposed to be homework, and Impulse folded it up and put it in the same pocket that his money was in. Two minutes later, the same jingle that played that morning could be heard coming from above them.

All the Pokémon in the building shuffled out of the classrooms and into the hallways. Impulse picked up his backpack, swung the straps around his body, and followed the crowd. It was time for lunch, after all. He needed to get some food from one of the six lunch stations across the school. The closest one was just past the clinic, at the front door. Impulse assumed that was where everyone else was going, and followed them autonomously.

The lunch stations were just steel walls that could flip at any time. What they would do is push the top and the bottom halves together, and they would lock into place at a perfect ninety-degree angle. It was cool to watch it unfold, and it was great for placing baskets of berries and apples in an easy-to-reach spot. One staff member stands behind the ledge, and they have to replace the baskets as they are taken. It's a nice system, but the staff members have to be fast.

As Impulse was walking, he pondered which set of berries he should get. He could get the Pecha-Rawst combo, Triple Oran Berry, or even a Leppa and Cheri set. Each meal came with an apple, where most of the energy comes from. Impulse is partly plant and could photosynthesize; but it's not like he didn't need to eat this stuff. He needed the food to keep the cycle inside his body going.

Impulse suddenly slammed into the lunch ledge, as he was lost in his thought. It wasn't very sharp, so Impulse was perfectly fine. He just took a few steps back, where he began to feel something ridiculously fluffy. His tail was driven into the fluff, where the entire leaf was covered. He didn't know what this was at first, but he liked it. It was very soft, very comforting. Impulse was about to feel the thing with his hands when it removed itself from his tail. Impulse turned to see what was there, and it was no surprise that it was a Pokémon.

A tall, bipedal, fox-like Pokémon stared back at him. She was about one-and-a-half times Impulse's height. Her red eyes beautifully reflected the sunlight. She had two white arms that gave way into a hand with three fingers. Impulse also had three fingers. This Pokémon had a yellow body, covered with lots of fur. The fur swept outwards as you looked down, forming what they call a skirt of pure fur. This fur is what Impulse had accidentally stuffed his tail into. The Pokémon also had a cute little snout, with a black tip. On the snout, two fangs extended from her upper lip.

It took a moment for Impulse to realize this, but he had actually been infatuated by the appearance of this Pokémon. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Impulse's mouth was opened in awe as he watched the Pokémon press her palms down into her skirt, forcing It back down. Impulse must have pushed it upwards when his tail was stuffed into it. Impulse wanted to say something, ANYTHING, but the usually talkative mon couldn't get a single word to surface.

Impulse had seen pictures of this Pokémon inside of books at the school library, but he had never seen a Braixen in the flesh before. He had no idea they were actually that fluffy. If he did, he probably would have been searching for one for the past few years; because Impulse absolutely loved it. He wanted to feel the fluff again. Impulse reached down towards Braixen's skirt, but she stepped back and out of his range.

Impulse couldn't stop himself from staring at the vixen's three-toed, black foot. He didn't know why, but he liked her feet just as much as her fangs. He was so in love with them that he didn't even hear the Braixen talking to him. At least, not at first. The vixen tapped Impulse's head to get his attention.

"Hello? Anyone there?" a soft, high-pitched, cute voice called.

"Hi," is all Impulse managed to get out. He stared at the vixen's eyes again. The vixen stared back.

"Perhaps you didn't realize, but you are kind of in my way." The vixen pointed behind Impulse, to a basket of Pecha Berries.

"Oh! Sorry!" The sides of Impulse's mouth turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his head. He stepped to his left to let the vixen advance. She happily walked to the metal counter and picked up the basket. That's when Impulse saw her tail.

When Impulse laid his eyes on that tail, he could almost feel its fluffiness. The thing was just perfect. It was well-maintained, smooth, and sparkly. It even had a branch sticking out of it, which is Braixen's signature weapon. He stared at the big, fluffy thing with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out. He could not help himself. He leaped to the tail and hugged the fluffy thing. Impulse closed his eyes and let the fluffiness overtake his mind.

It was the most wonderful feeling. He had his hands stuffed into the tail, and the warmth of the vixen transferred through his hands and into his body. It made it feel like he was basking in sunlight. The fluffiness felt so impossibly calming that, for a split second, he wanted to give up his impulsiveness for good. This feeling made him so happy that he actually wept.

The water from Impulse's tears is what alerted the vixen to Impulse's presence. Braixen actually can't feel a thing with their tails, so she had no idea that he was hugging him. However, as a fire-type, she's extremely sensitive to water, even just a few droplets. So when she felt the water, she quickly turned her head to see what it was. "What?" she said hastily. Her eyes fell upon the crying Snivy. "Sweet Arceus," she gasped, bringing her hand in front of her mouth.

"Fluffy! Fluffy tail!" Impulse cried. He had never been happier than he was now, hugging this vixen.

"That's adorable!" Braixen said, smiling. Impulse Looked up towards the vixen's snout, and the cuteness overwhelmed him. His crying got much worse. "Okay," the vixen pushed Impulse back, "stop that. I don't like water." Impulse was removed from the fluffiness, and therefore, he was pushed back into reality. Some logical thought came back, and he stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Impulse stared at his hands, angry with himself.

"You must be Impulse. Seems like a fitting name." Impulse looked up, shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"Impulse, you're kind of a legend at this school, in case you didn't know. Your rebellious actions are talked of school-wide."

"What are you talking about? I never hear anyone talking about me."

"They're afraid of you. They never say a thing because you're known to go off. And yet the teachers all say you're very intelligent. It's a scary prospect to most."

"How does that work?"

"It's far too complicated to explain right now, Impulse. Another time, maybe." The vixen started walking away from the Snivy.

"Don't leave!" Impulse held his hand out towards Braixen. She turned her head back around to face Impulse.

"Why?"

"You never told me your name! How am I supposed to find you another time if I don't know who you are?"

"That is a valid point. I suppose I can tell you my name, then. It's Xyantou."

"Zon-tow.."

"No, sorry. The last part, you have to say it similar to the word how, not like the word tow."

"Zon…Tau." Impulse scratched his head, trying to think of how to spell this crazy name.

"Yes, that's correct." Xyantou went and left the area, walking down the hallway on her right.

Impulse turned back towards the lunch counter. The baskets of berries waited for him to pick one of them up and eat them. But first, he had to decide which one he wanted to eat. Many options stared at the Snivy, each one looking as tasty as the last. Eventually, Impulse stopped thinking about it and picked up a basket at random. It had an apple, one Pecha berry, and one Leppa berry. Impulse walked down the hallways without a care as he bit into the apple.

Impulse sat down next to his English classroom, located at the outside corner of the building. As he continued to eat his food, he thought about Xyantou's fluffiness once again. The one-of-a-kind moment kept replaying itself in his mind. His tail jamming itself into the Braixen's skirt, then his hands being covered by her tail. Impulse was so happy thinking about this moment. He jumped onto one of his feet and twirled, letting out an adorable little noise.

After he replayed the moment in his head about fifty times, he heard the familiar chiming of bells call him back. Impulse sometimes loses himself in his mind during lunch, so he always sits right outside of his second class. Impulse headed through the open door, not even noticing that something of his was missing.

Xyantou headed past several open doors, not even realizing that something was snagged on her tail. Any other Pokémon would have heard the noise of the object scraping the tile floor, but the Braixen could not hear it. This was due to the fluffy, red, tufts of fur stuffed into both of her ears. Combined with the weak nerves in her tail, it created a perfect storm, she wasn't able to detect the object behind her. It wasn't until a Pokémon came up to her and said something.

"Is that supposed to be like that?" the Vulpix asked, pointing towards the backpack on Xyantou's tail. Her hand was a soft, white color that resembled snow. Three white tails fanned out from her rear end. She walked with four legs on the ground, each linking a three-toed paw to the fox's body. On her head was a tuft of fur that resembled a pile of snow, both visually and kinetically. This little fox had a backpack of her own, but it was a bit larger and was blue colored. Xyantou had a red one.

"You mean my stick? Of course!" Xyantou looked back behind her, and was very surprised to see the black bag stuck onto her tail. "What? How did that happen?" Xyantou quickly reached down and picked it up off the floor. It took some effort to untangle it from her tail, but she was used to things getting stuck in there. She began to ponder who's backpack that she had. Using logic, she was able to determine that it could only belong to Impulse, as he was the only one to even touch her tail today. "Agh."

"Is there a problem?" Vulpix asked hopefully. She loved to help others. Xyantou thought for a moment, trying to formulate her response. It takes her a bit longer than usual to talk or converse, as she thinks about it from every possible angle and direction. She will think about the way her words come out and how everyone else will react. When she finally settles on something to say, it might be too late, as it may take up to eight seconds for the algorithm to finish.

"Do you know where Impulse has class eighth period?" Xyantou hoped that Impulse's infamy would have spread lots of information about him; she was specifically hoping for his weekly schedule to be spread. It hadn't, yet. But Xyantou didn't need to worry.

"Impulse! I know him! He's with me this class!"

"Neat!" Xyantou smacked her hands together ceremoniously. "Lead the way, I'll follow you." Pichu walked as fast as he could without breaking into a run.

"Hey, will this make you late to your class?"

"It doesn't matter, I have study block right now." Study block was just time designated for students to work on homework they had. No one really taught anything during study block. They were usually very laid back as well, allowing for anyone to talk. Sometimes, depending on the teacher in the room, they would allow for battle, granted that they wouldn't destroy anything.

Xyantou couldn't resist peeking in Impulse's backpack. She checked each pocket individually as she walked with Vulpix. She put one of the straps in her mouth and carried it with her jaw. If the rumurs about Impulse were true, he wouldn't mind at all. With her hands freed, she opened the pockets on the backpack. She did this by feeding several buttons through their respective holes.

In the biggest pocket was a bottle of water. She didn't even want to touch the stuff, but she knew that Impulse loved to drink it up; it was just like how she loved Elixir. Odd how a fire type can enjoy liquids, she thought as she buttoned the pocket back up. She never even noticed the binder behind the bottle. While she did this, she recognized a certain object through the lace on the side pocket. Eagerly, she reached for the top and undid the single button that was closing it up. She reached in and pulled the object, which was actually many thin objects.

It was a deck of Pokémon cards. Xyantou fanned the cards out in front of her, curious to see what Impulse's deck was composed of. Xyantou herself enjoyed playing the card game quite a bit. She thought it was fun to assemble decks of different Pokémon into groups that synergize well with each other. She had already collected over eight-hundred different cards; nearly all of which were created on the mist continent, before being sent here, to the grass continent.

Impulse's deck was pretty disappointing. Aside from the mediocre item cards, the Pokémon he had chosen didn't help each other out at all. They were better off in different decks. And to think, he didn't even have a Snivy card! With a soft sigh, Xyantou put the cards back into the side pocket.

There was a third pocket in the front of the backpack. Xyantou had to twist the whole thing around to get to it. It had three buttons holding it down, which Xyantou quickly undid. She reached into the small sliver of a pocket and felt two metallic objects. She could identify them as PokeCoins, thanks to the P-shaped indent on them. Nodding, she closed the pocket back up without pulling the coins out. With all the pockets searched, she went back to carrying the backpack with her hands.

"We're here!" The Vulpix explained. She stood in front of a doorway, with the numbers 6-1-1 etched into the left wall with pencil. Xyantou saw those numbers and smiled.

"This is Mr. Kybo's room, is it not?" Xyantou was quite fond of Mr. Kybo, and she chalked it up to the similarities between their names. It was still relatively early in the year, so she hadn't gotten to really know the mon.

"It is indeed," Vulpix said, "but he is not here today; he teaches English on the Mist continent today." Xyantou's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Lucky." Vulpix laughed in response.

"Come on, class begins soon." The icy fox walked through the open doorway. Xyantou followed close behind.

Xyantou's ears were assaulted by several different voices. She didn't like crowds, they made her a bit nervous. Right now, she just wanted to give Impulse his bag and get out. Her eyes darted from desk to desk, looking for the color green in the rainbow of skins, scales and fur.

"He's over here," Vulpix said, eager to please. "Corner of the room is his seat." The foxes walked together over to the corner opposite of the doorway, where a certain Snivy reached out towards Xyantou. This Snivy let out a cry that sounded a lot like a Pidgey's cry. It also made a grabbing motion towards its backpack.

The iced fox suddenly started jogging, wanting to talk to Impulse. The Snivy watched the Vulpix run towards him. When the two were close enough together, Impulse spoke up first.

"Hiiiiii," Impulse said, grogilly waving his hand at the icy mon, "Frostbite."

"Hey there," Frostbite greeted.

"Is little Vulpix cold enough today?" Impulse rubbed the tuft of snow on the fox's head. It was very cold, as expected from the ice type. Most grass-types avoided ice just as much as fire, that is, as much as possible; but Impulse was strangely intrigued by small amounts of these elements. Impulse kept his hand in there for quite a while, and his hand nearly froze over. He slowly pulled it out of the snow and, much to the Vulpix's discomfort, put his hand in his mouth.

"If you could please stop that, it would make me happier."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Here," Xyantou interrupted, swinging the black bag onto Impulse's desk.

"You brought it to me?" Impulse clasped his hands together, smiled with his mouth wide open, and had his eyes sparkle in the light. His aim was to look cute for Xyantou. It was a wasted effort, as she immediately turned around and left the room. "Aw, rude!" Impulse bit his desk in anger.

"Don't let it bother you," said Frostbite, who was now sitting in her desk to the right of Impulse. "She seems like the type to only work." She said this while unbuttoning her own backpack and looking through her folders.

"She could have at least tried to talk to me!" Impulse complained.

"Please don't start with me." Vulpix refused to argue with Impulse, mostly because she would never win.

"Whatever." Impulse crawled on top of his desk and curled up into a circle, the same way he would when sleeping. His backpack was still on the desk, but he was easily able to curl his body around it.

"Hey!" a Pokémon from Vulpix's right whispered. She turned her head towards them respectfully.

"Yes?" she asked. A Cyndaquil stared back at her, if you can call it staring when your eyes are eternally closed.

"Freeze Impulse's tail." Frostbite was completely appalled by this idea.

"Why? He doesn't deserve that!"

"Yes he does," Cyndaquil argued. "He needs to learn that he just can't do whatever he wants."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Would you rather get burned?" Flames roared to life on the Cyndaquil's back.

"Yes! If you want to hurt someone, do it yourself!"

"Fine." Cyndaquil hopped off his chair and began walking towards Impulse. Impulse heard the footsteps through the desk and the floor, as his shoulder was pressed down onto the desk. Impulse just assumed it was Frostbite and refused to open his eyes. Cyndaquil kept approaching. He was ready to attack the Snivy's tail. That is when the Vulpix took action. She shot a ball of ice right onto the Cyndaquil's head. It exploded and froze his face over, but only for a split second. She was powerless to stop the fire-type mon from burning that grass-type mon. He charged a fiery ball up for a half second, then released it onto Impulse's leafy tail.

Impulse immediately rolled onto the floor, then stood up. "Ow! Hot!" he exclaimed, grabbing his tail with hands and stuffing it into his mouth. His body automatically adjusted, temporarily stopping photosynthesis as to cut oxygen supply. The lack of oxygen caused the fire to die out in about a second. Impulse took his tail out and stared at the singes on the leaf. If he cared about his appearance at all, he would be very upset. However, Impulse did not care in the slightest how he looked, as long as he was recognizable. So, he just laughed.

"What's funny, punk?" Cyndaquil said, infuriated.

"You," Impulse said, still chuckling, "thinking that a little burn like this would bother me."

"It sounds to me like you're asking for a fight!" Impulse was in no mood to battle right now, so he brought out his favorite defense mechanism. He slowly walked up to the fire type and licked it. Right in between his eyes.

"Why?!" Cyandquil shouted. "That is very wet! Not to mention, gross!"

"Ahaha. Not the smartest little cindy, are you?"

"Why you little-" Cyndaquil pushed his head into Impulse's body. Impulse responded with another lick, but this one was more vigorous and slimy.

"Ewwww!" Cyndaquil tried to rub the spit back onto Impulse.

"Honestly, what did you expect? It would have been better to blast me again. Then there would be a chance I would miss you." Impulse shook his head and shrugged his hands. "Now, go back to your designated area. Cyndaquil angrily stomped back to his seat, defeated. For now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Vulpix said, "I tried to freeze his head."

"You did it wrong," Impulse explained. "What you should have done is blasted the flames on his back. Since it's just standard fire, your ice would have melted into water, which would have been much more effective in deterring that mon." Vulpix was a bit surprised. She had never received any sort of advice or tips from Impulse before.

"I'll remember that for next time," Frostbite said, nodding towards the Snivy.

"All right!" A light, stuttering, feminine voice came from the front of the room. "Class is starting! I need your attention on me!" All the Pokémon in the class slowly stopped talking and faced this figure of authority, except for Impulse. He took his seat and started undoing the buttons on his backpack. When the room was silent, the Blitzle continued instruction. "Please take out your English folders, you will have ten minutes to study before your test." Every mon, Including Impulse, took out their English worksheets. Almost the entire class began to study at once, but Impulse also took out his water bottle.

Impulse took a drink of his water and decided he didn't like it. It was too warm from being in that enclosed space. Luckily, there was something, or someone, rather, that could fix the issue. "Oh, Frostbite?" Impulse asked.

"Hello?" the Vulpix said, looking up from her paper. "Could you make it quick?"

"Sure!" Impulse agreed. "I just need you to chill my drink for me. That's all."

"Okay, let me see it," the icy fox agreed, holding her paws out towards Impulse. Impulse gave his bottle of water to the Vulpix. She breathed on the bottle, little bits of snow and ice pouring from her mouth. Impulse tried to eat the frost that didn't stick to the bottle, but with little success. After about twenty seconds, Frostbite gave the bottle back to Impulse. "Try it now," she instructed. Impulse took a small sip of the chilled liquid and felt instant relief.

"That's amazing! Ice types are the best!"

"Awww, thank you!" Frostbite smiled at Impulse, who smiled back. Impulse turned his attention to the study guide in front of him. He had his vines pull it out while the Vulpix was freezing his water. His binder, which was green, now lay on the corner of his desk, and his backpack was on the floor.

All Impulse had to do to memorize something was read it to himself. That was exactly what he did for the next four minutes, reading his study guide to himself. He would periodically take another drink of his water. When four minutes had passed, he had read through the entire page. With a lack of things to do, Impulse became very antsy. He moved around in his chair, contorting his body in strange ways around it. This only kept him busy for a minute.

Out of desperation, Impulse took the cap off of his bottle and started chewing on it. This drastically helped, as it was quite the challenge to chew on the thing without hurting himself. This would have been enough to tide him over until the test, but, as always, the teachers had to go and screw him over.

"Impulse," Blitzle said, standing to the left of his desk, "you know the rules. No chewing on anything that's not food."

"Please," Impulse scoffed, raising his hand in front of Blitzle's face, "leave me alone,"

"I'll leave you alone when you spit that out," Blitzle countered.

"You do realize it helps me out, right? Would you rather I disrupt the class' study time?"

"That is also against the rules. I won't tolerate disruptions in my classroom."

"You have to tolerate something. I always end up breaking one rule or the other." Impulse crossed his arms defiantly.

"That is a choice you make."

"No, it's not." Impulse was starting to get angry now. "Since when do you know how my body works?"

"I took biology for three straight years. I know how a mon's body operates."

"Fair enough. But what do you know about how my mind works?"

"It does not matter. If you do not get special permission from the school, I cannot allow you to break the rules."

"Well then, Allow me to go get a soda from Kangaskhan Café real quick."

"You are not allowed to leave the building."

"Am I not allowed to do anything then?" Impulse was on the verge of exploding. Blitzle was able to hear the anger in his voice. So was Vulpix. She feared that the Snivy would get in trouble for his craziness again. Vulpix wanted to do something, but what could she do? If she tried to talk to him, he would probably just shrug her off. She almost gave up on a solution when an idea popped into her head. With one swift motion, she climbed off of her chair and onto the floor. Then she pressed the tuft of snowy fur into Impulse's back.

The frosty sensation coursed through Impulse's body, forcing his brain to stop. He sat peacefully in his chair, not wanting to argue (or do anything) anymore. Impulse had been quenched. However, Blitzle did not approve of the little fox touching the Snivy without it's consent. She trotted over to the Vulpix, who was sitting in her seat, back to studying.

"Don't ever do that again, Frostbite," Blitzle scolded. Frostbite stared open-mouthed at the electric pony.

"She did nothing wrong," Impulse argued. Vulpix stood on her chair, ready to deliver another dose of coldness if necessary. "She was just trying to help, like always."

"Even if she was trying to help," Blitzle explained, "that is no excuse for invading your space."

"You do realize I don't even care, right? Vulpix knew I wouldn't be bothered by such things, and that's why she did it." Impulse was getting heated up again, and Vulpix could sense it. Before she could get up, Blitzle continued to argue with Impulse.

"That does not matter. The rules are there to protect us, and it is not okay to break them." That was the last straw for Impulse. Angry beyond measure, he slid out of his seat and stood eye-to-eye with Blitzle.

"How can you say such a thing? You are suggesting that if a non-water-type is drowning in a restricted area, that I just stand there and watch it happen? Absolute Bullmilt." 'Milt' was a powerful swear in society. It was the second strongest. Everyone looked up from their papers and stared at Impulse. Vulpix tried to stuff her head into Impulse's side, but it was ineffective in calming Impulse down. Impulse was gone.

A little note about Impulse's anger: once it reaches a certain level, it is unstoppable. Psychics have tried to decipher his mind when Impulse is angry, but some strange force always seems to stop them. What they have figured out, through observation, is that Impulse's mind fixes on whatever makes him mad. He cannot and will not focus on anything else.

"That language is unacceptable!" Blitzle scolded, staring at the Snivy.

"So are you, you son of a Bandersnatch!" Bandersnatch was another swear.

"Impulse! Go to the main office! Now!"

"Oh no, I am not done with you. If you don't retract that statement, I will fight you." Impulse swiped his hand through the air like a weapon.

"That is a threat, and I can call the police on you!"

"Do it, you crazy fool! I dare you!" Impulse was no longer able to think straight, and has often made some horrible decisions while angry. Fortunately for Impulse, Blitzle was not bold enough to call the police. She just gave Impulse an unyielding stare, which didn't bother him. "Well? I'm waiting!"

"Fine," Blitzle gave in. "I do not condone the prioritization of rules over a Pokémon's well-being."

"Good." Impulse seemed to de-escalate slightly. "Whenever I get back," Impulse used his vines to pack his stuff back up, "I will hold you to that. If this happens again, I will take you down." As Impulse tossed the backpack onto his shoulders, he began to feel Frostbite's icy cold fur on his body. "Not now." Impulse pushed the fox away from his body with his hand.

Impulse left the room without another word. As he pushed the door open, his vines cane out and violently slammed the door behind him. He headed towards the front of the building, stomping as he walked. He didn't realize he was disturbing someone.

"Impulse…" A voice called from seemingly everywhere.

"What do you want?" Impulse shouted. What appeared to be a speck of dust flew off of his body in front of him, which looked rather strange. As Impulse was trying to identify it, the object exploded in size, growing to nearly double Impulse's height. Impulse fell on his side in shock once he realized what the object this object was actually the Dungeon Master, NightMyst. "N-NightMyst? Why? What are you doing here?" The Cresselia grinned at the Snivy.

"Impulse," The lunar goddess explained, "I have been watching over you for quite some time now. About a month, to be exact."

"How did I not see you?"

"My little Snivy, I have been shrinking and attaching myself to your body. It was an easy task for me." Impulse blinked twice, contemplating the implications of the Dungeon Master spying on him.

"You mean, you saw that? What just happened?"

"Sadly, yes. And to think I nominated you to be our next Dungeon Crawler…" NightMyst sighed. "I guess we'll have to pick someone else. You clearly can't even handle your own anger." Impulse was shocked, afraid and scared. Scared that his dream might never become a reality.

"Please," Impulse laid on his belly and begged, "don't tell the other Dungeon Masters about this!"

"Why would I? They will find out through the school anyway. Once SirNomsALot and the others check in with them about you, they will know."

"Is there anything I can do to fix it? Anything?"

"You have one week." Impulse pushed his body up and gasped. "Eight days, really, before the Dungeon Masters are scheduled to meet with your teachers for a report on you. If you can figure out a system that helps you out through the entire day, you might be able to influence they're words about you. Whether they say more positive or more negative things is entirely dependent on your actions, and yours alone."

"I have systems! The school just doesn't allow them!"

"No, society doesn't allow them. It's not the school's fault for following the social rules."

"They're silly rules anyway!"

"Impulse," NightMyst floated over to the Snivy and petted it with her paw. "Think of it like this: You only have to do it for a week and a day. Then I can help you the rest of the way. The effort you put into this will be much less than the eventual reward." Impulse stared at the eyes of the lunar goddess. The last sentence of what she said really spoke to Impulse.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course. Now, about the current situation…" NightMyst was surrounded in a veil of pink light before her body dissolved into a pink slime. This slime spun itself through the air, in a circle, before settling down and molding itself into the shape of a Blitzle.

"Sweet Arceus!" Impulse tapped the newly formed Blitzle's snout. "NightMyst? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Impulse!" NightMyst giggled. "Come on, to the office we go." NightMyst grabbed Impulse's hand with her lip and dragged him to the front office of the building. When they were outside of the main office, Impulse pretended to try and break free from her grip. A Wigglytuff stood behind a counter and stared at the two Pokémon coming towards him. NightMyst managed to open to the door to the office with some difficulty.

"Is there something you need?" The Wigglytuff asked NightMyst. He thought it was Impulse's teacher, whose name was Sparkle.

"This Pokémon," She said, wrapping Impulse around with her leg. Her voice was psychically modified to sound just like Sparkle's voice. "He needs to be sent away. He has become not just a disruption, but a threat to the class. Send him home. Maybe his mother or father can talk some sense into him."

"How many times do I need to tell you, I don't have authority to send someone home?"

"That is not important right now!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll get Frisk." Frisk was the guidance counselor and the father of the Ralts, Miller. The Jigglypuff walked through a corridor behind the counter, and NightMyst sat down on a bench by the entrance.

"Impulse, come here." NightMyst tapped her hoof on an empty cushion beside her. Impulse walked over to the Blitzle. "I'm going to get you sent back home. You should use this time to think about how you will behave the next eight days."

"Thank you NightMyst," Impulse nodded. "But I have to ask, why do you do this for me?" NightMyst laughed.

"Someday, you will know the answer to that. That day is not today. It would be better to not ask questions right now."

"Is this a question? Am I breaking the rules?"

"Yep," NightMyst placed her hoof into her face. "I walked right in to that one. Well played, Impulse."

"I um… Thanks?" Impulse had no idea how to respond to such a remark. He bit his hand in frustration. Just then, the Wigglytuff peeked out of the corridor and motioned for them to come here. They both hopped onto the floor, and Impulse pretended to run for the door. He let NightMyst catch him and bring him into the corridor, where Frisk was waiting for them.

The two of them entered the small room, where Frisk, a Kirlia, was waiting behind a desk. He sighed as the mons sat down in the two chairs provided for them.

"Frisk, sir," NightMyst started, "this mon has threatened me!" Frisk seemed to nod, before addressing the Snivy sitting next to him.

"Impulse, this isn't the first time this has happened. We even let you have the soda, and you still cannot behave?"

"Sir, I cannot carry nearly enough soda to have a great, peaceful day."

"Then we will have some soda stored here. You will be allowed to come get some whenever you please."

"That won't be necessary. I have an idea for a new coping mechanism."

"I cannot trust you with such a ridiculous promise. You have lost all of my trust at this point; I am taking matters into my own hands."

"Ugh."

"Frisk," NightMyst interrupted, "this mon cannot be allowed back in my classroom after what he did."

"What exactly did he do?" Frisk asked.

"He said that he would fight me, if didn't take back what I said." Frisk shook his head in dismay.

"Look, I don't have time to discuss this right now. I have a meeting about another student in five minutes. Let's do this." Frisk pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write on it. It read: _Impulse has threatened a teacher again and will not comply with instruction._

"Hey, I never said that!" NightMyst said, pointing to the second half of the sentence.

"You don't have to. I can read your mind, Sparkle."

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Like I said, I don't have time to deal with this right now." Frisk continued writing. _I will set up a meeting for next Wednesday about how we can keep Impulse in class. I have sent Impulse home, you can punish accordingly._ "Here. Escort him home, he can't be trusted alone."

"But… my class!"

"Your other students are perfect compared to Impulse. They will be fine for the next few minutes."

"Fine. I'll get this mon home." NightMyst stood on the floor. Then she dug her horn under Impulse.

"What are you doing?" Impulse asked. MightMyst flung Impulse up through the air and onto her back, where he got a surge of electricity sent through his body. Impulse groaned, completely helpless.

"Goodbye, Frisk." NightMyst said as she pushed the door open with her head. She walked past the Wigglytuff, though the halls and outside, where she place Impulse back on the ground.

"Come on, Impulse. Get up now." The paralysis was still hurting him; he got up slowly and sluggishly.

"Could you heal me?" Impulse asked. "Please?"

"No. Not even I can compete with your speed, I need to make sure you get home." NightMyst started to gallop away from the school building. Even at top speed, with Impulse paralyzed, the Snivy was easily able to keep up with her.

"You must have chlorophyll," NightMyst said as they ran. Chlorophyll is an ability that increases a mon's speed in sunlight.

"Yes, I do! Thanks for noticing."

"No problem."

As Impulse walked with NightMyst, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him. He decided not to bother her. He just watched the surroundings pass by. He would count the trees they passed until they reached the stadium. He and NightMyst ran right past it, into the grass home. It lit up with green light as the both of them passed through it.

Leafisis was startled to hear footsteps in her house. She jolted awake and slithered down the ramp to the main floor. NightMyst and Impulse watched as the Serperior rushed down the ramp. She was going very fast, too fast. She could not stop before she slammed into the wall. She collapsed on the spot, and Impulse rushed to her aid. "Mom! Are you alright?" He shook the Serperior's body back and forth.

"Impulse," Leafisis said, slowly raising her body back up. "I'm fine, but why are you home this early?"

"The school has sent him home," NightMyst explained, once again imitating Sparkle. "He threatened to fight me during class today."

"Why did you do that, Impulse?" Leafisis looked down towards her son.

"She suggested that rules were more important than lives!" Leafisis let out a soft chuckle.

"Impulse, dear, when will you learn to let things be?"

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's alright. Just as long as you learn." Impulse sobbed a little bit.

"I love you, mom." Impulse began to hug his mother with his tiny hands. He would rub them up and down on her scales, as she claimed to like being rubbed there.

"I love you too, Impulse." The Serperior pet her son's head affectionately.

"If you'll excuse me," NightMyst interrupted, "I actually have a class to teach."

"Oh, you're a teacher?" Leafisis turned her head and body to face the Blitzle. Impulse was dragged along the ground, as he refused to let go of his mother. "Why come out here, then?"

"Someone had to escort the little one and make sure he got home. Oh, and here's this." NightMyst pulled on the black part of her hoof with her mouth. It came off after some effort, and a piece of paper fell onto the floor. She replaced her hoof and kicked the paper to Leafisis. "This is a note from the counselor. He wants to meet with you Wednesday."

"I'll be sure to come," Leafisis nodded. With her job here done, NightMyst turned and left for the outside, back to the school. There was one last thing she had to do there. She ran as fast as she could back to the school, laughing about the stunt she was pulling. When she reached the front doors, she pulled them open, and walked past the front office.

All she had to do was establish the fact that she was back in the building. She had to make sure that the Wigglytuff saw her. Otherwise, he might go Sparkle's class and talk to the real teacher. That could get problematic before it needs to be. If she was found out, she would have her psychic abilities removed by Arceus himself. However, she absolutely needed for Impulse to become a dungeon crawler, for reasons she kept to herself.

Wigglytuff looked up and stared through the glass windows. Outside the office, he saw Sparkle walk back towards the English classrooms. Satisfied with what he saw, he resumed working on filling out his forms. He was applying for a different job entirely, a nurse at the Lively town Pokémon center.

NightMyst was successful in tricking the Wigglytuff. She could feel it. Her self-designated job was finished. She happily teleported away, leaving behind a few pink sparkles.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, that took much longer than I thought. But look at this! It's over 9000 words! But, all memes aside, that's more than double the last chapter's word count. I didn't think it would be possible to have such a lengthy chapter, yet here it is. Please follow the story if you liked it so far. I will be working with this world for years. There's tons to say about this place!**

 **I wonder what NightMyst has planned. I know she likes Impulse, but the extent she is going to help the little one is pretty absurd.**

 **Jeez, Impulse has two strict teachers on the same day? Harsh. I wish you luck, little Snivy. Hopefully that new coping mechanism pulls through.**

 **As for our new friend, Xyantou, I just want to go up to her and hug her. Why does Impulse get all the fluffiness to himself?**


	3. Important Update: story resetting

**4/26/17**

This story is currently being rewritten. The way it is now, i can't stand it any more. I have tried multiple different adjustments, but to me the best solution would be to simply start over.

Don't worry about characters going away. The story will be very similar to what it is now. This means that most of the characters personalities, with the exception of NightMyst, will be left completely unchanged between the transition. The only character that you'd miss is one that hasn't even been introduced to you yet.

This being said, i have found that it makes much more sense for the Dungeon Crawlers to be stationed on the Grass Continent, which happened to be the tipping factor in this decision.

This memo will be deleted upon submission of the revised story. **-LunarBraixen**


End file.
